


Cartas a mis sentimientos

by AstroStellar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, Brotherhood, Cartas, Escribir - Freeform, Gen, sentimientos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroStellar/pseuds/AstroStellar
Summary: Cuando lo único que puedes hacer es escribir.





	Cartas a mis sentimientos

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Hacía la tira que no subía nada nuevo. No creo que se me haya echado mucho en falta, pero aquí ando XD
> 
> P.D1: Si alguien tiene curiosidad por la serie "chocobos" la seguiré subiendo luego del verano, espero que no sea mucha molestia. Tengo un cap a medias que me salió "de la nada" y es justo el que continua, que entre una cosa y otra no he podido terminar, quitando eso... el fic esta terminado.  
> Espero que en subir subirlos todos de golpe.  
> ¡Espero me disculpéis!
> 
> P:D2: Estoy mega verde con la primera persona y se nota, espero que no me lo tengáis muy en cuenta XD

 

          Escribir una carta nunca me había resultado tan complicado. En realidad, esta acción la estaba llevando a cabo desde hacía relativamente poco, pero me sentía extraño. Como separado de mi propio ser.

          Confuso, y también, algo mareado.

          Porque volcar todo lo que sentía en un trozo de papel entre clase y clase era un suicidio. Si por un casual alguien se le ocurriera mirar por encima de mi hombro… no sabría qué hacer. Tan solo de pensarlo un sudor frío bañaba mi espalda.

          Por supuesto, cuando trazaba las letras que impregnaban la hoja en blanco, nunca ponía su nombre, pero había veces que me enfrascaba en los detalles de su descripción y, viendo las poca amistades _verdaderas_ que tenía, no era de extrañar que cualquiera sumara dos y dos y me preguntara por la verdad si veía uno de mis textos desesperados.

          Una verdad que temía y esperaba con expectativa a partes iguales.

          Pero no podía permitírmelo. Era... sencillamente imposible. Y yo lo sabía bien.

          Así que cuando estábamos en cambio de clases, o el profesor no miraba, –o en realidad cualquier momento en el que la presión que sentía en el pecho se tornara tan  insoportable por no confesar lo que sentía– escribía. Y aquella era mi gran liberación.

          Todo había comenzado en un día de lluvia que él no había ido a clase por asuntos reales cuando mi corazón no había podido más. Hacía poco que me había percatado de mis sentimientos cambiantes y mis labios, traicioneros, habían intentado decir lo que sentían en más de una ocasión, reteniéndolos a duras penas. Y así tantas y tantas veces que no podía ni contarlas. Y aquel día aciago, simplemente, sucedió.

          No estaba estaba allí, no le había visto en todo aquel largo día –bastante deprimente por cosas que ahora me parecen insignificantes–, y no contestaba al teléfono cuando le pregunté con iconos fingidos de alegría, como normalmente hacía, que tal iba el día en palacio. Viendo que pasado un tiempo no me llegaba su respuesta, ahogué mis penas en una libreta pequeña de chocobo donde apuntaba cosa que me hacían falta para casa, recados, o incluso algún trabajo pendiente de clase.

          Ahí plasmé mis sentimientos la primera vez; volantes, volátiles, dolorosos. Era un torbellino de emociones que me desbordaba. Me encontré desnudando mi alma como nunca lo había hecho en un trozo de papel. Y ya no había podido parar desde entonces.

          Desde ese momento, cada vez que me sentía desfallecer por mis propios sentimientos, ahogado en su turbulencia, escribía.

          Escribía cartas de amor para el príncipe.

          Cartas de amor, a él, a mis sentimientos, a todo.

          Me percaté de lo terapéutico que era simplemente lanzar mis confusas emociones al papel. Confesarlos sin hablaros, simplemente con plasmarlos sentía una gran paz, así que, por lo menos, una vez a la semana, cuando ya no podía retener mis labios o mis gestos para no tocarle, me encerraba brevemente en mi mundo, quizá siendo cualquier rincón real para que nadie me molestara; en el baño, en la azotea, apoyado en un pilar… y escribía una carta, o quizá, tan solo una sensación.

          Un anagrama de sentimientos sin concretar, que necesitaban salir fuera y no pensar en ellos jamás.

          Pero volvían, siempre regresaban.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué te a parecido? Es sencillo, pero me a dado por escribirlo. Y a sido una buena excusa para usar una persona que no uso NUNCA XD


End file.
